Castle of Dreams
Story An orb of light flies through the night sky, slamming into the ground in front of a large white castle. Kairi appears, unconscious, unmoving and skin pale. Suddenly, an older woman in a blue cloak appears, a face of concern on her face. Woman: Oh, dear! Poor girl. (A wand materializes in her hands.) Looks like she needs a little bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! (She swings her wand, fairy dust wrapping around Kairi. It focuses around her head, and John is shot out of her head, landing on the pavement.) John: Ow! That’s a wakeup call. Woman: Well, that certainly was unexpected. (Kairi wakes up, groggy.) Oh, good! You’re okay dear. John: Yeah, I’m fine too. Kairi: Ugh, I feel, weird. Woman: How about I give you a boost? (She waves her wand, fairy dust wrapping around Kairi, her floating into the air. Her color returns, and a pink dress materializes on her. She lands on her feet, in shock.) Kairi: Huh?! What?! Woman: There we go! You look lovely, dear. (Kairi’s face blushes bright red.) John: I’m sorry, just who are you? Woman: Oh, forgive me. I thought you knew. I’m best known as Cinderella’s Fairy Godmother. Kairi: Cinderella? She’s here? John: Who’s Cinderella? Kairi: A friend. And a Princess of Heart. Like me. Can we visit her? Please? John: (Sighs) Fine. Might as well. You’re all dressed up, might as well have somewhere to go. (Kairi turns away, looking embarrassed.) Hey, Fairy Godmother. Can I get a suit or something? I feel underdressed now. Fairy Godmother: Oh, but of course dear. (She swings her wand, John being wrapped in in fairy dust. A black suit wraps around him, John looking at it.) John: Not too shabby. Fairy Godmother: And you look dashing. Now, I’ll make sure Cinderella knows you’re here. You should have no problem getting into the ball. Kairi: Ball? Fairy Godmother: Yes, you arrived in perfect timing for a royal ball. Now, this wardrobe won’t last forever. When the clock strikes twelve, they’ll fade away. John: Thanks. Now, (He offers Kairi his arm.) I’ll escort you in. (Kairi wraps her arm around his, as they walk up the stairs. Fairy Godmother turns into dust, disappearing.) End Scene John and Kairi walk into the ballroom, it filled with dancing couples. A man in a lilac colored suit whose hair merges with his mustache is waiting at the entrance. Man: I’m sorry. Are you on my list? Cinderella: Don’t worry, Grand Duke. These two are my guests. (Cinderella approaches, Grand Duke bowing to her.) Kairi, you look gorgeous! Kairi: Cinderella! It’s so good to see you again. Cinderella: And this must be, John: John Spacewalker, at your service. I promise to do as little damage as possible. Grand Duke: As little?! Do you expect there to be a catastrophe?! John: (Proudly) I’m John Spacewalker. I’m a walking catastrophe. Now, if you’ll excuse us. John and Kairi walk out to the ballroom floor, Kairi looking nervous. John: May I have this dance? Kairi: I, uh, don’t know how to dance. John: Ah, it’s easy. Come on, I’ll lead. First, you put your hands (He lifts her arms, putting her hands on his shoulders) here. And I (Grabs her waist.) place my hands here. The two dance to the music, John cringing his teeth. Every few steps, Kairi steps on his feet. She looks upset, but John keeps smiling. Kairi: Sorry. John: (Slight groan in tone) You’re fine. Better than a truck slamming through the wall. A wall collapses, everyone screaming as debris flies onto the floor. John swings his arm, diverting a piece of debris flying towards them. John: Everybody out! John runs forward, using air bending to fly forward. He summons Rustic, and goes into the dust cloud. He stabs an eye, and a roar occurs, as a head moves, tearing through the wall even more. The smoke clears, as John sees the foe. John: Oh, man. Why is it always big? It’s head is a large, skeleton like head, with two horns curved underneath. It has two faces, one on top of the head, the other on bottom. It’s body is as large as an island, its back completely covered in green plant life. Groundshaker stomps the ground, the castle shaking in the process. John glows, transforming. Humungousaur: Let’s take this outside. Humungousaur tackles Groundshaker, pushing it out of the castle. Groundshaker swings its head, hitting Humungousaur, him colliding with the castle wall, the castle shaking. The chandelier breaks from the ceiling, falling towards Cinderella. Cinderella: Ah! (Her hands glow, as if going to use magic. Then, Goop forms around her, in a sphere of slime, catching the chandelier. Goop lowers it gently to the ground.) Thank you, Kairi. Goop: Of course. Now, to help John fight that thing. Humungousaur grows to full size, as he has a hold on Groundshaker’s shoulders. He is pushing against it, struggling to move it. Humungousaur: This is what happens when you get bored with the opponent’s monsters. They find ones that you hate. (A neuroshock hits the top of Groundshaker’s head, it not flinching. Jetray circles around overhead, firing more neuroshocks.) Kairi! Look for a weak spot! Jetray: Where do I start? Humungousaur: Try the stomach! Groundshaker pushes against Humungousaur, as Jetray flies underneath, firing neuroshocks to its stomach. No visible damage occurs, as she flies back up, over its back. Jetray: There’s nothing, ah! (Jetray is hit by a lightning bolt, as she crashes onto Groundshaker’s back, reverting.) Kairi: Ugh. What was? A massive mask materializes, the mask being two masks in one. A black body forms behind it, with arms comparable to the size of the masks. Kairi: A Shaman? (The Shaman swings its hands, lightning forming.) Azarath Metrion Zinthos! Kairi turns into Chromastone, absorbing the lightning blast. Chromastone fires an ultraviolet ray, hitting the mask face. The Shaman rolls, going counterclockwise around Chromastone, firing lightning at Chromastone. Chromastone absorbs them and fires at the Shaman, tumbling and dodging the attacks. Chromastone: Hold still already! (A strong vibration shakes Chromastone, as Groundshaker roars.) John! Groundshaker has tossed Humungousaur, who crashes into the castle once more. He groans, as Groundshaker roars at him. Humungousaur: Now that hurt. (He looks up, seeing Chromastone fighting the Shaman.) So that’s the source. Easy enough now. Humungousaur shifts to Clockwork, who releases a time shadow, catching Groundshaker, immobilizing it and the Shaman. Chromastone: Got you! Chromastone clasps her hands together, firing a powerful ultraviolet blast. Shaman is hit, and after a few moments of constant pressure, Shaman is destroyed. Groundshaker roars in pain, as its body breaks away as well, a heart being released. Chromastone flies down, and reverts. Kairi: (Panting) Wow. That was huge! Clockwork: It was. I’ve fought bigger, but not much stronger. Grand Duke: AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Clockwork and Kairi turn, as Kairi runs inside, ready for a fight.) Kairi: What happened? Grand Duke: The castle is destroyed! So much structural damage! Cinderella: Relax. The most important thing is that no one was really hurt. Grand Duke: Yes, yes. But these hooligans! It’ll take years to finish the repairs. Clockwork: Actually, it’ll take less than a minute. (Clockwork walks inside the hole, then fires his time ray at the wall. The castle glows green, and after a few seconds, the cracks and holes repair themselves, and the chandelier floats back up, reattaching to the ceiling.) Nothing to it. (Clockwork reverts.) Cinderella: What was the point of that Heartless? John: Most likely to get you. A Princess of Heart. Though I don’t know why they need you anymore. Kairi: What should we do? John: Split up. You guard Cinderella. Cinderella: I’m more than capable of caring for myself. John: I know. But, just in case. Kairi: If I’m guarding Cinderella, what are you going to do? John: See if I can find the guy in charge. Someone who could summon that thing must be extremely strong. Kairi: Can you handle it? John: No problem. End Scene John walks down the stairs of the entrance, standing in the courtyard. John: Alright. Come out! I know that you’re there. You reek of power. (A Corridor of darkness opens, as Lexaeus walks out.) There are still members I haven’t met?! Who are you? Lexaeus: Lexaeus. And I take my revenge today. John: For what? Lexaeus: You killed Zexion. It was my job to protect him, and I failed him. John: Figures Zexion had a muscle head. Lexaeus: I do not know how one who radiates so little power could defeat him, or that Heartless. But I will find out soon enough. Lexaeus dashes forward, shifting to Slapstrike as he goes. He swings his arm, striking Eatle, sending him flying all the way across the courtyard, crashing into the gate wall. Eatle: Ugh. Good thing I shifted fast enough. Slapstrike runs towards him, stretching his arm at him, Eatle rolling to the side to dodge. Eatle punches the ground, breaking off a piece and eating it. He fires a laser, hitting Slapstrike hard, knocking him back. Eatle: Got you! Lasers hurt you! Eatle eats more concrete tiles, firing more lasers. Slapstrike shifts to Rumble Knuckles, who picks up speed, speeding forward while dodging the lasers. Rumble Knuckles punches Eatle, slamming him into the ground. Eatle bounces off the ground, as Rumble Knuckles uppercuts Eatle, sending him skyward. Rumble Knuckles jumps after him, riding the wind with his dreadlocks, fist forward. Eatle catches Rumble Knuckles’ fist, pushing it past and Rumble Knuckles going past. Eatle fires a laser, Rumble Knuckles stopping in midair, dodging with ease. He spins, both fists forward, and slams into Eatle, spiraling and slamming Eatle into a garden. Rumble Knuckles floats backwards out of the dust cloud. John stands up, grabbing his stomach. John: (Groans) Wow. Talk about strong. Rumble Knuckles: This world is no place for the weak. You either destroy all in your way, or perish. Rumble Knuckles dashes at John, who shifts to Bloxx. His body is shattered by Rumble Knuckles’ fist, but regenerates instantly. He stretches his fists to punch Rumble Knuckles, who spins, breaking the arm with his fist. He then punches the ground, launching several boulders into the air around him. He fires them forward, as Bloxx morphs into a wall, which is destroyed by the barrage of stone. Bloxx reforms, as Rumble Knuckles charges forward. Bloxx shifts to Big Shot, and Rumble Knuckles’ fist gets caught in his stomach. Rumble Knuckles: (Struggling to get free) Let me go! Big Shot: Aw. All your strength, and you’re trapped by a big gut. (Big Shot grabs Rumble Knuckles, and slams him into the ground. He then jumps, and body slams Rumble Knuckles, pressing him into the ground.) Flat like a pancake. (Big Shot then starts to vibrate.) Oh, man! Armodrillo raises Big Shot over his head, and throws him, Big Shot falling harmlessly and bouncing off his stomach. Armodrillo’s jackhammer starts pumping, as Armodrillo crosses it over his chest. He swings the arm, a crack forming in the air at the impact sight. An air shockwave hits Big Shot, him bouncing and crashing into the stairs. Big Shot: (Getting up) What is this guy? I certainly can’t do that. Or at least haven’t tried. Another air shockwave flies at him, as Big Shot shifts to Sonic Boom, disappearing from the spot. He speeds past, ramming Armodrillo in ball form, dodging shockwaves. Armodrillo stops, as Sonic Boom runs around him, forming a vortex. Armodrillo punches the ground, pulling out a boulder. He raises his arm, and pumps his jackhammer, firing it. The boulder hits Sonic Boom in the head, causing him to trip and tumble. Armodrillo charges in with drill hands, and thrusts them at Sonic Boom. He drills through Sonic Boom, who breaks into sand. Armodrillo: Where’d you go? (The ground breaks apart underneath him, being trapped in a sand pit hole. Desert Storm’s head forms, as Armodrillo punches his face.) You’ll have to do better than that. Armodrillo drills through the sand, digging below. Sand hands try to grab him, but the vibrating jackhammers disperse Desert Storm’s body. Armodrillo digs out of the ground, and fires an air shockwave, hitting and exploding in the pit. John comes out, extremely weak. Armodrillo: Die. (Armodrillo thrusts a drill hand at John, who catches it.) What? John looks up, his body being encompassed by darkness. He disappears, as Darkside forms in his place, in John’s shape. He has John’s blue and green eye.) Impossible! Darkside: Too bad for you. I’ve embraced the darkness. Darkside forms a dark energy fist, and punches Armodrillo, the darkness tearing through him. Armodrillo backs up, reverting, and Lexaeus falls, his body fading away into darkness. Lexaeus: I was wrong. You are strong. Only a strong heart can control his own darkness. (Lexaeus’s body completely breaks away, as the darkness fades, reverting.) John: (Panting heavily) Finished. Finally. End Scene Four Arms claps her hands together, a sonic clap knocking away several Invisible Heartless. Cinderella is running ahead of her, the Invisibles flying past her to chase Cinderella. Four Arms: Get back here! (Four Arms summons Oathkeeper, throwing it as it curves like a boomerang, destroying several Invisibles before it is parried by a sword.) Four Arms then spins, punching an Invisible away. She then reverts. Kairi summons Oathkeeper and parries a sword strike, but trips on her dress while moving. Kairi: Ugh! This is why I don’t wear dresses! I can’t fight in this. Agh! An Invisible swings a sword at her, as she glows, turning into Sludge Blob. She is severed, and reforms, punching the Invisible away. Sludge Blob: That was too close. (A ring of fire forms around Sludge Blob, closing in.) Not this time. (Sludge Blob collapses into a puddle, the ring of fire following. She slides across the ground, as the fire collides, exploding as Sludge Blob gets away.) Sludge Blob reverts, as Kairi stands in the middle of of a crowd of Invisibles, Oathkeeper in hand. None of them are moving, just waiting in position. Kairi: (Confused) Okay. What are you guys waiting for? An Invisible Heartless with red out linings instead of blue and a red sword flies into the circle, pointing its sword at Kairi. It then flies forward, thrusting at Kairi. Kairi parries, though the blow knocks her to the ground. Kairi: Oh, I get it. They’re waiting for their leader. Orcus swings guillotine style, as Kairi rolls out of the way, attempting to get to her feet. She trips on her dress, and falls flat on her face. Orcus spins, sword going for Kairi’s head. Kairi turns into Swampfire, slicing her head off. Swampfire regenerates, and knocks Orcus away with a strike from Oathkeeper. She gets up, and charges in, swinging rapidly at Orcus. Orcus flies back casually, parrying every few swings. Orcus then disappears, its sword simply floating. The sword slices through the air, striking Swampfire hard, sending her flying with each hit. Swampfire is knocked upward, as Orcus flies at her. She shoots fire at it, injuring it and causing it to pull away. Swampfire throws seeds to the ground. Orcus flies at her, and is caught in the plants. It slips free, as Swampfire strikes Orcus with Oathkeeper, destroying it. Swampfire pants heavily, falling to one knee as she reverts. Kairi: (Panting) Huh. Got it. (The Invisibles start to approach her.) John then appears next to her, spinning Rustic over his head. It releases mana waves, slicing through the remaining Heartless. He then bends over, helping Kairi up. Cinderella returns to the room. John: You guys alright? Kairi: Yeah. Cinderella: Your strength has grown considerably, Kairi. John: Strength grows. Now, we have a dance to finish. Kairi: Oh. (Blushes) Right. End Scene The dance floor is deserted, except for John and Kairi. Kairi continues to stumbles, but is doing much better. John: See? Nothing to it. Kairi: Where did you learn how to dance? John: Online help videos. Couldn’t look like a fool at the school dance. Kairi: Online, help videos? John: Not important. Kairi: Oh, okay. (They continue to dance in silence, until Kairi breaks it.) Thank you. John: For what? Kairi: For saving me. For sacrificing yourself at Hollow Bastion to revive me. It was, the bravest thing ever. John: I guess. It’s not about being brave, it’s doing what is necessary. And I’ve had a lot of time to learn what to do. The clock strikes twelve, as the bell rings. John’s suit and Kairi’s dress turn into dust, fading away. They are in their regular outfits, as a light glows in Kairi’s pocket. The light envelops the two of them, as it flies away. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kairi *Fairy Godmother *Grand Duke *Cinderella Villains *Lexaeus (death) *Heartless **Groundshaker **Invisible **Orcus Aliens By John *Humungousaur *Clockwork *Eatle *Bloxx *Big Shot *Sonic Boom *Desert Storm *Darkside (first appearance) By Kairi *Goop *Jetray *Chromastone *Four Arms *Sludge Blob *Swampfire By Lexaeus *Slapstrike *Rumble Knuckles *Armodrillo Trivia *This world is based on the movie Cinderella. *The Fairy Godmother giving them outfits that last till midnight is exactly like in the movie. *This episode starts a trend where John and Kairi get separated on each world. *It's revealed John learned to dance by watching online videos. **It's also revealed Kairi doesn't know what that means, being from a technology limited world. *Lexaeus shows much more power with his alien forms than John does with them. **Part of this is Lexaeus' enhanced physical physique. **This enhanced strength pushed John to his limit, as he was barely able to defeat him. *Armodrillo's shockwaves are based off Whitebeard from One Piece, who wields the Tsunami Tsunami fruit, able to create shockwaves through any medium and cause massive earthquakes and tsunamis. *John can now transform into Darkside, having reabsorbed it into his heart. *John's victory over Lexaeus is similar to in Kingdom Hearts: Re-Chains of Memories, where Riku defeats Lexaeus by embracing the darkness. *Lexaeus follows the theme of Organization members using all their alien forms in the episode of their demise. *Lexaeus has the least amount of screentime between all the Organization members, being in only 2 episodes. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga